Daily Digs - Noah's Date
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Noah gets a date.


Lindsay sits down at the lunch table.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

Lindsay blushes.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Dakota says.

"Thanks." Tyler says.

"No they're not! Lindsay should be with Gwen or Tyler should be with Alejandro!" Noah yells.

Gwen walks up to Noah and kicks him hard in the balls.

"OUCH!" Noah screams.

"Shut the hell up little boy." Gwen says.

Lindsay laughs.

"Point taken." Noah says heavily.

"Get the fuck out of our table." Alejandro says.

"I'll pass." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys I heard that baby oil makes you high if you suck if for 30 minutes straight." Izzy says.

"I love baby stuff! Baby powder smells good!" Dakota says.

Gwen grabs a bottle of baby soap and pours it on Dakotas lunch.

"Eat it." Gwen demands.

"Kay." Dakota says taking a bit out of it.

"It taste like soup." Dakota says.

"Idiot." Gwen face palms.

"Guys quit fooling around. " Tyler says.

"Hey everyone." Cari says walking in with Chris and Heather.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing. Just saying hello." Cari says.

"Okay! Hi!" Dakota waves.

"Hey!" Heather says.

"Shut up." Cari says.

"Anyways, i'm going. Izzy lets go." Cari says.

Izzy gets up to hang with Cari.

Cari,Heather,Izzy, and Chris walk away.

"She's really starting to piss me off." Lindsay pouts.

"Yeah. No wonder why she's single." Tyler says.

"I bet she neve had a boyfriend." Dakota says.

Gwen and Noah look at eachother.

"I'm going to uh do Gwenny stuff." Gwen says leaving awkwardly.

"Uh.." Dakota says.

Noah looks away.

"Noah what's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

Noah sips his water and doesn't say a word.

"Nothing! Who said there is anything wrong? Pfft! Hahaha! I did nothing." Noah says leaving awkwardly.

Dakota shrugs.

"Tyler don't ever be like that." Lindsay says hugging him.

"I promise." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay and Tyler kiss.

"Guys?" Dakota asks.

Tyler and Lindsay keep kissing.

"Hello?" Dakota waves.

Lindsay and Tyler start making out.

"Couples these days." Dakota says leaving.

Dakota sees Gwen and Noah talking.

"I'm such a failure!" Noah says.

Gwen and Noah hug.

Cari passes by.

"Pussy." Cari teases.

"Shut up." Gwen says.

Cari sticks her tongue out and continues walking with her group.

"What's going on?" Dakota asks.

Gwen and Noah look at eachother.

"Wait... are you guys dating?" Dakota asks.

Gwen falls down on the floor and laughs.

"Oh god no." Noah says grossed out.

"Then what's going on?" Dakota asks.

Gwen sighs.

"I don't think you should know." Gwen says.

"Please tell me!" Dakota begs.

Cari comes back.

"He proball doesn't want to tell you because he's not a real man." Cari insults.

"Cari why do you even keep coming here? Go away!" Gwen yells.

"Aww! Little ol' Gwen defending Noah! Noah won't ever date you anyways so give up." Cari insults.

"Good?" Gwen says confused.

"Please leave Cari." Noah says.

Chris comes by and puts his arm around Cari.

"I love you Cari." Chris says kissing Cari.

Noah bits his lips.

"I love you too." Cari says.

"Lets go. We don't need to be around these losers." Chris says rudely.

"Wait! Am I a loser?" Dakota asks.

"Um, duh." Chris says walking away with Cari.

Dakota looks down sadly.

"If we tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret." Gwen says seriously.

"Kay kay!" Dakota says.

Noah walks up to Dakota.

"I dated Cari Rose.." Noah admits.

Dakota looks straight at Noah with a blank face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dakota says falling down and laughing.

Gwen and Noah look at eachother seriously.

"Oh you are funny! Okay for real what's the secret?" Dakota asks.

"That IS the secret." Noah says madly.

Dakota gulps.

"Oh." Dakota says grossed out.

"Wait do you want her back?" Dakota asks.

"HELL NO! I'm mad because Cari has someone and I don't have a boyfriend." Noah sighs.

"Alejandro said he is't gay." Gwen says.

"Aww i'm sorry!" Dakota sighs.

"What about girls?" Gwen asks.

"After what Cari did I don't ever want to date a girl." Noah denies.

"Bummer." Dakota says.

"Hey guys, do you know where the bathroom is?" Cody asks.

Noah looks at Cody and smiles.

Gwen and Dakota look at eachother evilly.

Lindsay and Tyler walk up to the group holding hands.

"Hey sorry! What did we miss?" Lindsay asks.

"I'll tell them."Gwen says.

"I'm Noah." Noah says shyly.

"I'm Cody." Cody says blushing.

"Oh em gee!" Dakota squeals.

"Hey just wondering, do you like hotdogs or hamburgers?" Noah asks.

"Hotdogs." Cody says.

"Perfect." Noah says blushing.

"Oh I love cheeseburgers!" Dakota outbursts.

"Dakota, do you even know what that ment?" Noah asks.

"Yeah! Were having barbeque!" Right?" Dkota asks.

Noah facepalms.

'so do you want to hang?" Cody asks.

"I'd love to!" Cody says.

Noah and Cody walk down the halls.

"Are we invited to the barbeque?" Dakota asks.

"Is she fucking serious?" Gwen asks.

"I'm used to this." Lindsay sighs.

"Wait...Are they vegetarians?" Dakota asks.

"This is something you should ask your parents,Dakota." Tyler says.

"Kay kay!" Dakota cheers.

"I wonder if Noah and Cody are going to date...hmmm.." Gwen wonders.

Gwen secretly follows Noah and Cody.

"Let Gwen be.." Tyler says.

"That's what i'm afraid of her being." Lindsay says.

"I'm going to stalk Noah and Cody. Gwen says secretly following them.

"I wanna follow." Lindsay says following Gwen.

"This feels so wrong." Dakota says.

"I know someone who likes you." Tyler says quickly.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"NOTHING!" Tyler quickly says.

"Kay." Dakota says playing with her hair.

"I'm going with CHRIS." Tyler says.

"Kay have fun." Dakota says.

"Okay but i'm going to go with CHRIS."

"Okay." Dakota says.

"CHRIS!" Tyler says louder.

"Yeah I get it! You're going to hang with Chris!" Dakota says annoyed.

Tyler face palms and walks off.

Dakota runs up to Lindsay and Gwen.

"Tyler ditched me!" Dakota complains.

"SH!" Lindsay says.

"So I was just thinking maybe you and I can.." Noah says starting off.

Gwen jumps onto the table.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S GONNA ASK YOU OUT! SAY YES!" Gwen screams in Codys ear.

"OUCH MY EAR!" Cody says covering his ear.

"You ruined the moment Gwen." Noah sighs.

"Were you going to ask me out?" Cody asks rubbing his ear.

"Yeah.." Noah says shyly.

"I would love to date you!" Cody smiles.

Noah and Cody hug.

"Aw! Group hug everyone!" Lindsay shouts.

Lindsay,Gwen,Dakota, and Cody hug Noah.

Noah shoves everyone off.

"I only give hugs to Cody." Noah says smiling.

They both hug.

"Aww! How cute!" Lindsay says.

"Very." Dakota says.

The bell rings.

"Crap we have to go to class." Lindsay sighs.

"Aww bye!" Noah says bear hugging Cody.

Cody goes to class.

Everyone goes to class.

* * *

After school.

* * *

Noah runs to Lindsay, Dakota, and Gwen.

"I need to tell you guys something but I need you to keep it a secret!" Noah says excited.

They all nod in agreement.

"I'm in love with Cody." Noah says.

"Olala!" Lindsay says.

"How sexy." Gwen says.

"I remember one time I was watching the Wizard of Oz and then this evil witch came and tried to set the scarecrow on fire!" Dakota says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lindsay asks.

"I didn't know it had to be the same subject." Dakota sighs.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Anyways you guys have to promise not to teell him okay?" Noah states.

"Promise!" Everyone says.

"Thanks. I'm going to the library now so see you guys tomorrow!" Noah waves.

Cari comes by with Chris,Izzy, and Heather.

"Oh look! It's the 3 Muske-rejects!" Cari insults.

"I think you meant musketeers." Dakota corrects.

"I know what I meant." Cari says.

"Where's your boyfriend Tyler? Did he ditch you?" Cari asks.

"No. He went home early. He texted me that as soon as possible." Lindsay says.

"Oh well. Lets go groupies." Cari says walking away from them.

"Why does she always come near us to say dumb crap?" Lindsay asks.

Gwen and Dakota shrug.

"Who's picking you up,Gwen?" Lindsay asks.

A helicoptor comes to the school.

"That's my ride!" Gwen says.

Rope falls down.

Gwen gets on the rope and swings.

The helicoptor flies away.

"Sometimes I wonder about her..."Lindsay says.

Chef picks up Dakota and Lindsay from school.

"HEY YALL! ARE YALL DONE WITH YO HOMEWORK?" Chef asks.

"No." Lindsay and Dakota say at the same time.

"OH WELL." Chef shrugs,

Chef parks his car at his house.

They all enter.

"I'm going to do homework." Dakota says.

"I'm going to text my friends." Lindsay says.

* * *

The next day,

* * *

Noah and Cody are talking and giggling.

"Aww!" Gwen says eating popcorn.

"Aww!" Lindsay says sipping her soda.

"I don't get it. How the hell do they get all the attention?" Alejandro asks.

"It's okay! One day you'll get the attention!" Dakota says patting Alejandros back.

Tyler eats nacho cheese.

"Isn't weird that were all just sitting and watching?" Gwen asks.

Everyone disagrees and continues watching.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" Noah says going to the bathroom.

"Hurry back." Cody flirts.

Gwen and Lindsay run up to Cody.

"Heeeeey Cody." Gwen says scooting next to Cody.

"Yoooo Cody." Lindsay says squishing Cody.

"Hi?" Cody asks awkwardly.

"Don't tell Noah we told you this." Lindsay asks.

"Ok. What?" Cody asks.

"Noah loves you." Gwen says.

"What? Really? Noah loves me?" Cody asks.

Gwen and Lindsay nod.

"EEEW!" Cody says.

"Wait what? What's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

"I'm not looking for love! Can't I just have one relationship without the guy falling in love with me?" Cody asks himself.

"I'm back." Noah says.

"YOU FREAK!" Cody yells.

"What?" Noah asks.

"I was told you loved you. Uh yeah. That is so weird. Were done." Cody says leaving Noah.

Noah gets pissed.

"LINDSAY! DAKOTA! GWEN! WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD HIM?" Noah screams.

"It was Gwen!" Lindsay blames.

"You were pretty quick to blame me!" Gwen says.

"Blame Gwen!" Lindsay shouts.

"I sware it was Lindsay!" Gwen begs.

"Fuck this. I'm gone!" Noah says walking away.

"See what you do Gwen!" Lindsay yells.

"Me? What did I do? All I do is get blamed!" Gwen agrues.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

"Gwen did it. Lindsay is innocent because she's my angel." Tyler flirts.

"Aww! Now that is a good boyfriend!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Tyler kiss.

"Ew. Boys have cooties." Gwen teases.

"Jealous?" Lindsay asks.

"Nope." Gwen says happily.

"I'm going to try to cheer up Noah." Dakota says.

"Good luck! Hes butthurt!" Lindsay teases.

"I know right." Gwen says fist pumping Lindsay.

Dakota finds Noah.

"Why did you walk out?" Dakota asks.

"You guys didn't keep a secret! I pacificlly told you not to tell him and yet you tell him!" Noah says madly.

"I didn't! It was both Gwen and Lindsay." Dakota says.

"It was?" Noah asks.

Dakota nods.

"I should of known not to trust anyone." Noah pouts.

"I didn't tell anyone though! You can trust me!" Dakota says.

"True. I guess I might be able to trust you." Noah says,

"You can trust me. I promise." Dakota smiles.

Noah bits his lip.

"I believe you." Noah says with a smile.

"Really?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah. Really. Do you trust me?" Noah asks.

"Of course I do!" Dakota smiles.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just really pissed off about the whole secret thing." Noah apologizes.

"It's okay I understand." Dakota says.

"Thanks." Noah says.

Dakota hugs Noah.

Noah stands still for a second, then hugs back.

They both close their eyes and hug eachother closely.

Cari walks in.

"Woah." Cari says shocked.

Noah and Dakota back away from eachother.

Cari looks at Dakota and Noah suspicously.

"Hmmm.." Cari says evilly to herself.


End file.
